


"Come back to me."

by experimentative_writer



Series: The Witcher - Modern AU [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt is a good boyfriend, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Still a Witcher, Jaskier is anxious, M/M, Masturbation, Musician Jaskier | Dandelion, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, monster hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: " “Jaskier.”Geralt watched from his sitting position on the couch as his boyfriend pace back and forth in their living room, rambling about what he had in mind for their day.“-or we could go to the restaurant -you know, the one we discovered when I got us lost in the old part of the town because I thought I saw an ice cream shop nearby- and then, we could-”“Jaskier.”“-the new James Bond movie, I know you like them.” Jaskier stopped for a moment and frowned, starring in front of him, deep in his thoughts. “No, you’re right, maybe we should wait until you get back to go see it, since the cinema will be full on a friday night. Then, maybe we could---” the brunet continued talking (more to himself than to Geralt), much to the witcher’s despair.   "orModern monster hunter AU!Geralt gets an important contract, Jaskier can't tag along and he's worried for his witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher - Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621510
Comments: 6
Kudos: 238





	"Come back to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! :) I didn't think I'd write a modern AU of this pair and, yet, here we are! 
> 
> Quite short, but straight to the point. Thinking of writing a second part (which will be more smutty smut)? Let me know what you think in the comments! :)

“Jaskier.” 

Geralt watched from his sitting position on the couch as his boyfriend paced back and forth in their living room, rambling about what he had in mind for their day. 

“ _ -or _ we could go to the restaurant -you know, the one we discovered when I got us lost in the old part of the town because I thought I saw an ice cream shop nearby- and  _ then,  _ we could-”

“Jaskier.” 

“-the new James Bond movie, I know you like them.” Jaskier stopped for a moment and frowned, starring in front of him, deep in his thoughts. “No, you’re right, maybe we should wait until you get back to go see it, since the cinema will be full on a friday night.  _ Then _ , maybe we could---” the brunet continued talking (more to himself than to Geralt), much to the witcher’s despair. 

Since Geralt got a call in the morning for an important contract, Jaskier didn’t seem to be able to stay in place. The second Geralt had told him about the job, he heard the brunet’s heartbeat accelerate and he smelt worry emanating from him. 

The contract was a big one; a huge pack of werewolves had been making lots of victims on the other side of the country. Geralt had no idea how many creatures there was, but he had a feeling the job would be a particularly hard one. And a dangerous one. 

As usual, Jaskier had asked to come along, but this time, Geralt categorically refused, which made the brunet even more agitated than he previously was. Even as Geralt explained why he couldn’t follow him (first, it was  _ way  _ too dangerous and, second, Jaskier was going on tour for a month in three days), Jaskier had argued until the witcher rose his voice slightly, something he never did (not anymore) to Jaskier. 

The brunet had stopped speaking abruptly, a mix of hurt and worry clear in his blue eyes. Geralt had motioned him to come closer, opening his arms, and the smaller man had buried himself in the witcher’s chest, strong arms enveloping him. Geralt had held him tightly while the brunet took steadying deep breaths. When Geralt had felt the brunet go slightly more relaxed against him, he had pulled away and rose his chin delicately so his eyes could meet Jaskier’s blue ones. Geralt had kissed his lover softly, promising he would be alright. 

When they pulled away, Jaskier had the idea to prepare them a date. Geralt had let him, rolling his eyes at the proposition but accepting nonetheless, knowing that doing something would busy his boyfriend’s mind. 

But now, Jaskier had been going back and forth in the living room for over half an hour, explaining his plans to Geralt, but never making his mind. And Geralt knew he would never decide on anything. 

“ _ Jaskier _ .” he said again after a sigh, emphasizing his lover’s name in hope to catch his attention.

“-’d prefer going to… Yes?” Jaskier interrupted himself, stopping his relentless walking  _ finally _ and turning to face Geralt. 

Geralt considered his handsome lover, now standing a few feet in front of him: Jaskier’s brown locks were still slightly damp from the shower they had just taken and he was wearing nothing more than a pair of blue boxers and one of Geralt’s black hoodie, the garment oversized on Jaskier’s smaller frame. 

“Come here.” Geralt said delicately, extending a hand in Jaskier’s direction. The brunet reached for his hand, letting himself be pulled on Geralt’s laps, straddling him on the couch. Jaskier’s hand went detangling white locks as Geralt’s hand circled Jaskier’s waist, holding him close against his chest. 

Geralt hummed under his boyfriend’s touch and he began caressing soothing patterns on his back, slipping his hands under the fabric. The brunet immediately relaxed under his boyfriend’s touch. Jaskier leaned forward and rested his forehead and nose against Geralt’s, both men closing their eyes contently and enjoying the proximity. 

Leaving a quick peck on Jaskier’s lips, Geralt broke the silence that had settled between the two of them, pulling away to look at Jaskier. 

“How about we just stay home instead?” 

Jaskier smiled softly as his hands went to cup Geralt’s face. 

“Yeah… that’s a good idea, indeed. There’s a lot of things we can do at home too.” the brunet smiled mischievously, rolling his hips against Geralt’s. 

“Hmm.” Geralt grunted in answer with a smirk on his lips, one hand taking Jaskier’s chin softly. He held the smaller man in place before tugging him forward, their lips meeting languishly. Angling their head, Geralt didn’t waste time to slip his tongue inside the brunet’s mouth, Jaskier welcoming it gladly. 

While they kissed, Jaskier slid a hand under Geralt’s black t-shirt and began stroking his chest. How he  _ loved  _ those solid muscles, rock hard under his touch. 

The witcher mimicked his boyfriend’s touch, slipping a hand under his boxer briefs to grope his firm ass. The touch made arousal flow through Jaskier, his hips rubbing against his boyfriend’s a second time. Tugging on the white haired man’s shirt, Jaskier swiftly took it off, letting his hands roam on the now naked skin. 

Geralt snaked a hand through the front of Jaskier’s briefs and took his already half-hard member in hand. The brunet moaned as Geralt started stroking him lazily. The witcher’s mouth let go of the brunet’s, his lips nipping, kissing and sucking marks on the pale skin of Jaskier’s neck, tugging on the hoodie so he could access more skin. 

Jaskier’s hands went downward on Geralt’s torso, stopping when they met the hem of his black skinny jeans. With expert fingers, Jaskier undid Geralt’s pants and took his erection out, whimpering softly when he saw that Geralt didn’t bother wearing underwear (as always). The singer started stroking his boyfriend’s length in a similar pace the older man had set, making Geralt groan. 

After a moment, the witcher bated Jaskier’s hand away from his own erection. Geralt leaned back in the couch and wrapped his hand around both of their members, eliciting a loud moan to erupt from Jaskier. 

“Fuck, Ger! That... feels so good…” 

“Hmm.” 

Geralt always enjoyed watching Jaskier when he was pleasuring him; he loved to watch his face contort in ecstasy, his cheeks reddening as soft pants and moans escaped him. The sight, by itself, would almost be able to make Geralt reach his release. 

The witcher suddenly let go of their erections to extend his hand in Jaskier’s direction, stopping a few inches before his mouth. Understanding the message, holding eye-contact, Jaskier took Geralt’s big hand in his own and licked a long strip across it. Geralt hummed in approval as he watched his lover lick his palm, wetting it with his spit. 

When he considered it was enough, Geralt brought his hand back on their dicks and continued what he had started. Jaskier moaned at the feeling of Geralt’s hand and his own spit against his length. 

Eyeing his boyfriend, Geralt stroked lazy patterns on the other’s stomach, waist and thighs. He felt Jaskier’s stomach tighten slightly and began to pick up his pace, the brunet bucking against his touch. 

From there, it didn’t take long for Jaskier to reach his climax, shooting his cum on Geralt’s stomach. Jaskier’s dick twitching against his sent Geralt over the edge too, his cum splashing on his stomach and chest. He stroked them through it until he felt Jaskier become overstimulated, the man whimpering lightly. 

Geralt rested his hands on Jaskier’s hips while he watched him come back from his high. He reached a hand for his discarded t-shirt and cleaned himself, throwing the shirt somewhere in their apartment when he was done. 

Jaskier cuddled into Geralt’s chest contently, wrapping his arms around him. The witcher rested his head on the brunet’s head, breathing in the soft scent of the chamomile-lavender shampoo he used. 

After a (too) short moment, Jaskier pulled back to look into Geralt’s golden eyes. Both men stared at each other for a moment, a soft smile on their lips, until Jaskier’s eyes let out a tinge of worry. 

“Please, come back in  _ at least _ one piece. I can handle stitching you up, but I want you to come back  _ alive _ . Just… come back to me.” Jaskier smiled sadly at Geralt and stroked his cheek delicately. Geralt leaned forward and rested his forehead in a loving way against Jaskier’s while still looking at him. 

“I’ll always come back to you.” 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your reading! English is not my first language, so excuse any mistakes :)
> 
> Also, title is a quote from ‘The Atonement’, an amazing movie featuring James McAvoy that you must watch if you never have!!   
> (I actually already used that quote in a Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy fic if you’re interested! It’s a kind of soulmate/reincarnation AU. Go read it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255093 )
> 
> ALSO also, I'm planning to write a serie of fics in this modern AU, thoughts?


End file.
